


Quiet

by TheNewBohemianQ



Series: Five senses [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bondage, Brainwashing, Breeding Kink, Comand and trigger, Conditioning, Erotic Hypnosis, Galra!Keith, Hypnosis, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Pre-Established Klance, Sex Pollen, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewBohemianQ/pseuds/TheNewBohemianQ
Summary: Lance licked along his jaw up to the shell of his ear, before pressing his lips against it and whispering in a low and sultry tone.“Give in, Keith.”.................................After Lance gave them a big scare with his near death experience, the team figured out a way to fix the problem and move on. Everyone had practically forgotten about it. That was until, one night during a break, Keith catches Lance acting weird and sneaking out of the castle, so he decides to follow...Alone.What could go wrong?





	Quiet

Slowly but surely, Lance started to improve.

Hunk, Pidge and Coran had managed to create a small pill that contained a doses of alien hormones big enough to keep Lance perfectly balanced for the day and small enough so that it wouldn’t throw him into any crazy heat or anything like that.

It took them a little while to perfect the pill. At the beginning, Lance was improving but some days his nose would start bleeding and they would throw him again into a healing pod to work on the pill again. Other days, Keith couldn’t even walk out of their room. Apparently, a massive side effect of Lance not dying was a ridiculous increase in Lance’s libido and stamina, which meant that it was hard to have him satisfied with their little spare time they had as paladins. It was almost as if he had an orgasms quota that needed to be filled every day, and at the beginning, it was taxing on Keith.

Then he started experiencing the side effects.

The hormones had slightly altered Lance’s entire body, and they carried through his saliva and… Well, cum. After two weeks or so, Keith noticed that now he was hornier than usual, and that he felt as if he was reaching pre-rut all the time. Thankfully, his body didn’t need those hormones to survive, so he didn’t need to take the pills. It was like a happy accident.

That was, at least, until the next incident.

Once Lance was out of danger, they left that quadrant of the universe and kept traveling, doing what Voltron normally did. Saving planets, defeating Galra, the normal, right? The geniuses of the team had managed to create smoke-bombs and grenades with the flowers, and now they could use those to take Galra soldiers out of the equation while fighting. This meant that, from time to time, they went back to pick up more flowers.

They had been very busy riding this wave of advantage as far as it took them, that they ended up attacking almost every day for a whole month. Until Galra started using masks to filtrate air, at least.

“I think we all deserve a break. We’ve been working hard,” Shiro had said, as an inauguration for their first official vacation day in what felt centuries.

Now they were all in the lounge, just staring blankly in front of them and feeling the tiredness thrumming in their bones and making them ache. Lance groaned and made himself comfortable against Hunk’s side.

“Dude! We’ve been so busy lately that my skin-care routine went to shit. Do you see how awful my skin is?” he asked, pointing at his cheek. Hunk squinted at Lance’s totally perfect skin (it had gone back to normal after the pill, too) and shrugged.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I think you have better skin than Allura,” Pidge muttered.

Lance huffed, side-eying Coran, who was humming an Altean song on the other sofa. “She’s not the real rival here.”

They all shut up for a few more minutes. Keith was busy trying to count the small white spots that danced in front of his eyes if he stared at one of the bright lights for too long when Lance stood up and stretched his back muscles.

“Ugh, I’m going to move to the spa for the hole day. If someone bothers me, they will die,” Lance announced, walking at his leisure towards the door. When he passed next to Keith, Keith grabbed his hand and looked at him in the eye.

“Do you want me to… go with you?”

Several groans were heard, and Pidge started gagging. Lance, on the other hand, smirked.

“I can take care of myself, sir. Maybe tomorrow.” He gave a few steps more towards the door, before coming back and draping himself over Keith’s chest. “No, seriously. I need some time for myself. I’ve been so busy that I haven’t listened to music in months,” he whispered, trying to scan Keith’s eyes in search of a hint of annoyance.

Frowning, he looked down at his boyfriend. “I thought I heard music coming from your room a few nights ago?” Lance looked confused, so he just shrugged it off, thinking that he had imagined it. Keith grabbed one of his hands and kissed the back of it. “Whatever you need, baby.”

Lance gifted him a huge smile before pecking him in the lips and running off to the spa.

# . . .

Knowing that Lance kept his promises and went through with his threats, no one even chanced a look to the elevator that would take them to the spa floor on one of the highest levels of the Castle. Everyone just went about with their day. Keith passed out on the couch and woke up when it was dinner time.

“You seemed so tired that we didn’t want to wake you,” Shiro had explained when he noticed Keith staring at him like an angry and drowsy cat over the edge of the blanket someone (Allura) had covered him with.

He sat up, looking around and taking in everything. The smell of some elaborated and homemade dinner Hunk had worked his ass off on, the dimmed lights, the slightly warmer temperature of the Castle, and the lack of Lance.

“Where’s…?”

“He’s still on the spa. It has its own kitchen with food goo supply, so we probably won’t see him ‘til tomorrow.”

Keith let his legs fall on the floor, telling his brain to just wake up already and take him to the dining room so he could eat. His stomach seconded the motion, and he slowly stood up to follow Shiro and the delicious scent of food.

It was quiet without Lance there. Even when they could barely stay awake long enough to eat a few spoonfuls of food, Lance managed to crack a few jokes and make them feel like they could go on a little longer. Without him there, they just ate in silence. Someone made one or two comments about the food and about how well the rest was going to do to them, but nothing beyond that.

Not like Keith was complaining. He needed the break too, and maybe some time apart from Lance was for the best. (He chuckled lowly to himself; he had made it sound as if they wouldn’t see each other for weeks). But… Yeah. Lately, they spent almost all their spare time together (fucking). It was fun, and they held conversations while doing it, so it was not like communication had been lost, but still. It’s just that it had been a while since he watched a movie on his own, or read a book, or just stared at the ceiling of his bedroom while processing the bat-shit-crazy situation they were in (Yes, even after two years it was still a shock).

After dinner, everyone went to sleep, but Keith had slept through the whole day, so he just continued with the party on his own. He had made his way to the training deck only to discover that Coran had locked it, so he gave up on his attempt to well-use his time and decided to do silly stuff. 

He stole Lance’s fuzziest socks and slid through the Castle, went to the library and picked a new book to read when he had more time, talked to Red for a while, pillaged the kitchen for anything that tasted coconut-ish, and had a bath.

He was walking towards the lounge to hate-watch some Altean soap-opera when he heard the subtle sound of fabric sliding over the floor. He stopped walking, wondering who could be awake, and watched delighted as Lance turned in a corner.

Lance had his blue bathrobe on, and it looked like that was the only thing he had on. His hair looked softer, he had shaved his whole body, and he smelt a nice mix of something citric and something flowery. He had his headphones on, and when Keith went to catch his attention, he discovered that he was also wearing a blank expression.

In fact, he was walking very robot-like.

“Lance?” Keith called, but his boyfriend kept on walking. Had he not seen him? Keith had been in perfectly on sight, and he had even moved. 

The memory of how mindless Lance had been the first night of his previous rut popped up in his mind, and Keith’s stomach sank. Was Lance having another episode?  
Wait. Where is Lance? Keith looked around, noticing that he had been standing around and thinking while Lance just kept walking, going only God knows where.  
Keith set off running down hallways. How the fuck had Lance walked so fast? It took him fifteen minutes to find him, and he only did so because he heard one of the Altean pods’ engine turning on and then taking off…

“LANCE!” he yelled, but there was no answer. Why had he taken a pod instead of Blue? Where the fuck was he going?

Chewing on his lip, Keith thought if he should tell the others before running after Lance. Having backup was important, but in the state Lance was (if it was like that one time) it was dangerous for him to roam around alone. 

“Goddamnit,” he muttered as he ran towards one of the pods. He would leave a message for the Castle telling them what had happened and hoped they saw it before anything bad happened.

At the beginning, Keith tried to reach Lance and stop him, but the blue paladin had advantage and was going at full speed. The lack of obstacles to slow him down took all advantage away from Keith, so the distance between them was unbreachable. Even thought Keith had always enjoyed flying, this time he despised it; he was only suffering as he kept going on a straight line.

The only turn they made was when they neared a planet. Lance’s pod took a nice and slow curve that didn’t diminish his speed and disappeared between a bunch of clouds. Cursing, Keith tried to follow quickly after him, but by the time the clouds dissipated, Lance’s pod had already disappeared somewhere on the flora of the purple planet.

“Oh, shit,” Keith complained, trying to figure out if there was some sort of tracker for other pods in his ship as he scanned the surface, thinking of how weirdly familiar this planet was. He couldn’t pinpoint it exactly; they had been to many purple planets after all.

He had been looking for the pod for almost half an hour when he spotted the tell-tale of Altean design in a clearing. He was quick to descend and land his pod next to Lance’s, his heart stopping when he realized where he was.

Although he had never been here, the other paladins had talked about this place so much it felt like he had. Tall, building-like purple trees clearing to let a meadow completely covered of scarlet-red flowers surrounded him, and said flowers seemed to be coming out of a cave with a huge opening.

“Oh, no. No, no, nononono!” he yelled as he scrambled to the back of the pod, praying that there was a spacesuit with a functional air-filtering helmet. If there wasn’t, he would have to go back to the Castle and then come back to save Lance, which would take a lot of time. Precious time. Lance had been at the mercy of that monster for only half an hour, and everything had gone to shit. He couldn’t fathom what would happen if more time went by.

His fingers brushed against something rough and he yanked at it, pulling out a space suit like Allura’s, only that it was white and blue. He quickly tugged it on and put on the helmet, the visor turning on and letting him know that all the suit’s functions were working properly. He grabbed the gun that had been next to the suit, wincing; his aim was no good, but it was better than nothing.

He bursted out of the pod as if he had a rocket in his ass.

The environment around him was awfully quiet; the only sound being that of trees swaying to the wind. He walked through the flower field, watching as the pollen stuck to his suit in fear. He didn’t want to repeat his experience with this thing.

He had entered the first chamber of the cave when he heard Lance yell, his heart clenching in his chest as he shoved down the urge to run in guns blazing. He needed to be careful; if what the others had told him was right, this monster was huge and smart.

Quietly and slowly, he made his way further into the cave, listening carefully to the soft sounds that were increasing in volume. He could make out moans and a few isolated words, among those being his name. He could also hear a constant low beat thrumming, making the ground and the rock-walls vibrate. It reminded him of the bass on one of Lance’s favorite songs.

He thought he was ready for anything, already having listened to what his friends had found the first time this had happened, but he wasn’t.

The first thing he saw was the monster. Warm daylight seeping in from a natural skylight illuminated its glistening and furious-red skin, almost as if it was a renaissance painting. What seemed to be hundreds of tentacles, varying in length and width, were waving around, and its only eye was swirling with different colours.

He spotted Lance then, hanging at least twenty feet up in the air in front of it, naked and with his head thrown back, chest heaving with every breath as many tentacles slid across his body. A moan of ecstasy cut through the air and Keith’s mind, making him bite his lip as he tried to reason with his body. What was happening was bad, he shouldn’t be getting aroused by the sight of Lance being raped (even if he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it and he had gone willingly) by a fucking tentacle monster.

“Anime was a fucking mistake,” he whispered as he hid behind a rock, trying to formulate the closest thing to a plan in his head. Trying to focus with Lance moaning like a porn-star in the background was hard; all the blood was rushing to his dick and it wasn’t helping him to keep his head clear.

He was in clear disadvantage, and the only weapon he had was one he didn’t really know how to use. He had practiced with guns, but that didn’t mean he had improved. He was so focused on what to do, that he didn’t notice the moans stopping in the background and the thrumming beat growing louder and louder, and he only felt the tentacles wrapping around his legs when it was too late.

“Wait…!”

His legs were spread wide, making them ache from the stretch, and the rest of his body stuck to the rock he had been hiding behind. Groaning, Keith managed to place his  
finger on the trigger and fire a few shots into the air, trying to scare the creature away. Instead, the tentacle around his right wrist started squeezing until he let out a scream of pain and his hand opened, letting the gun fall to the floor. He hadn’t even had time to trash around. In seconds he had been pulled so taught and grabbed with such strength that he could only shake his head. His breath quickened as panic started to seep in.

“Fuck!”

He heard the soft sound of petals being crushed and something going through flowers. He felt Lance’s hand on his shoulder before he saw him, naked and with a blissed-out expression on his face, eyes unfocused and pupils so dilated that the blue of his eyes was almost completely lost.

“You came with me,” he whispered softly as he kneeled between Keith’s spread legs and biting his lip. Keith couldn’t recall seeing him so happy before. “I really wanted you to be here with me.”

“Lance, please. Snap back,” Keith pleaded, trying to squirm away when Lance crawled closer to press his body against his. Keith felt something else squirming between them, and bile went up his throat when he realized it was a tentacle. It was pressing more against his body than Lance’s, and he hated to say that the touches were gentle, as if it were exploring.

“Looks like you want to join me,” Lance giggled, and a hand started massaging Keith’s groin through his suit, making him swallow his moan and throw his head back against the rock, a painful throb extracting from the pleasure a little bit. “You’re going to feel so good, Keith. It’s wonderful… Aahh.” Lance’s mouth opened wide as he let out a loud moan, making Keith look down in time to see more tentacles surrounding him again. Lance’s tanned skin was glistening with slick and flushed with exertion.

Lance’s hand left his body in favour of touching himself; left hand playing with his nipples in slow and teasing motions while the right slid down his chest and stomach to squeeze his shaft.

Keith felt something replace Lance’s hand on top of his crotch and whined, biting his lip as he focused on making his hips stay still. It felt good. The monster seemed to know what it was doing. But it still was wrong. He didn’t want this.

“What’s wrong, papi?” Lance asked, brow furrowed in concern, as he watched Keith shake his head.

“Don’t want this,” he murmured as more tentacles slid up and down his thighs and his neck, making him try to squirm away. Lance cocked his head to a side.

“No, papi. It’s because you’re not feeling it right,” Lance chuckled. “Let me help you,” he said, as his hands returned to Keith’s body to unfasten the zippers and latches of his suit. Keith whined louder and shook his head when Lance’s hands closed around his helmet. He tugged at his restraints to try to stop him, but they didn’t budge an inch.

“Lance, baby, please don’t do this,” he pleaded, but when he saw that there was nothing stopping his boyfriend, Keith took the deepest breath he could manage and held it as the helmet was removed from his head.

He couldn’t smell anything yet, but he could feel how warm the cave was. He was already starting to break a sweat.

Lance leaned in closer and stopped when his lips were barely touching Keith’s. “You’ll feel better soon,” he murmured, lips fluttering against Keith’s skin with every movement, before kissing him. It started out as a simple press, but Lance started kissing him more passionately, frowning at Keith’s still closed mouth. He was covering his chin and lips in saliva, trying to coax Keith to open his mouth by licking at his lips. He even went as far as pulling his lower lip between his teeth and biting so hard teeth pierced the soft flesh and Keith winced as blood was drawn.

The thrumming beat was growing louder and louder, almost deafening. It made Keith’s body tremble as the vibrations went through his body.

“Come on, papi. I want you to feel good with me. I promise you’ll love it,” Lance begged, hands roaming Keith’s body along with the tentacles, squeezing in all the right places. Keith began squirming in pleasure and in desperation; his lungs were aching, and his vision was blurring. He couldn’t hold it much longer.

Lance licked along his jaw up to the shell of his ear, before pressing his lips against it and whispering in a low and sultry tone.

“Give in, Keith.”

Keith’s lungs practically collapsed, and he took a desperate and deep breath, gaping like a fish out of water. The sweet smell assaulted his nose and even his mouth immediately, fogging up his brain. Slowly, his brain started to numb, all thoughts slipping away as if they were water running through his fingers. The only thoughts that were left untouched were those about doing anything and everything Lance wanted so that he would let Keith bend him over and breed him. He tried to fight it, really did, but it was too much. His muscles started to give in and relax, limbs falling to the sides when the tentacles let go of him so that Lance could peel off the suit and the pajama he had underneath.

One of the tentacles almost immediately closed around his cock and he let out a low moan, letting his head fall against the rock once again. The tentacles were warm and impossibly soft, and they felt great sliding against his naked skin. A few little ones started circling his quickly hardening nipples, a sigh escaping him as he relaxed into the touch at the same time that he arched for more.

“He only knows what I like,” Lance said, once he had discarded every piece of clothing to the side. His right hand slid sensually up his shoulder, neck and nape, until his fingers were tangling in his long hair and gripping to pull Keith off the rock, forcing a high-pitched whimper out of him. “We’ll have to teach him what you like, papi.”

“Laaance,” he moaned out, biting his bleeding lip hard when Lance yanked his hair again, shoving Keith’s face onto his neck. Even in this hazy state, Keith knew what he wanted and started mouthing hungrily at the skin before him, biting and licking at his content, relishing in the sweet taste that his mouth met when he licked the leftover slick from Lance. He wanted to mark him up completely, so that everyone knew Lance was his.

“I know, papi. It’s almost too much isn’t it?” Keith nodded, continuing to mouth at Lance’s skin. His brain was practically yelling that he needed to taste more of that sweet thing, and he felt like he would kill for it. His hips had started to rock into the tentacle’s grip slowly, and his eyes rolled back when Lance’s hands grabbed his ass to pull him flush against his body as he started to rut against him. “But you want more.”

Keith started nodding his head as his hands flew to Lance’s hips, trying to set the pace he wanted. “Yes,” he hissed out. He really did want more, even if he was sure that his body wouldn’t be able to take it. 

He captured Lance’s mouth in a heated kiss, devouring him. He needed to take him. Keith needed to lay his mate down, worship every inch of his body, and then fuck him until neither of them could remember their names. That part of him that urged him to make himself enticing for Lance was growing out of control, and he was sure he was going to die if Lance didn’t let him touch him more.

Keith whined against Lance’s lips, making him chuckle. He slowly laid down on the ground, Keith following quickly as he crawled over Lance’s naked body, the fallen petals working as the perfect mattress for it to be comfortable. “Go on. I know what you want to do, Keith,” Lance murmured in a sultry voice that made heat pool in Keith’s gut as goosebumps ran through his skin. 

Legs at each side of Lance’s body, Keith dove down, mapping out his boyfriend’s chest with bruises and teeth marks as he rocked lazily against his thigh, relishing in Lance’s shivers and deep sighs. He licked his way down until Lance’s cock was standing proudly in front of his face, beads of precum running down the shaft.

Keith’s mouth watered, and he licked his lips. His claws (when had they come out?) dug in Lance’s hips when he closed his lips around the head and sucked, knowing that Lance would try to buck up into his mouth. He felt the muscles tense under his hands when he licked the slit of his cock and Lance moaned out his name.

Lance’s hand fell on top of his head heavily and he was quick to grip Keith’s hair, near his scalp, and tug him off his dick. Keith let Lance pull him away, not without whining and pouting.

“Don’t tease me,” Lance groaned. 

Keith apologized by nuzzling at the dip of Lance’s hip and grinding down on him harder. “I’m sorry.”

“Go on.”

Eagerly, Keith went down on Lance again, this time swallowing him hole in one go and moaning around Lance’s cock when he felt the head hit the back of his throat. He could taste Lance on his tongue, sweeter than before due to the pills, and he wanted to taste more. He started bobbing his head up and down, setting a rhythm Lance seemed to approve by the lack of pulling Keith away and the plenty moans and groans he was letting out.

He was so focused on alternating between licks and sucks, that Keith didn’t notice the tentacles returning to his body. They had stayed at bay, watching Lance work him into a comfort zone, and now that he was all pliant and obedient, they slowly slid up his skin, squeezing lightly at his thighs and rubbing his chest. He didn’t even notice; he just knew that he had started to feel even better.

“Oh, fuck!” Lance moaned out when Keith chocked around his cock. A tentacle had started tugging at his dick and it had taken him by surprise. “Come, on, Keith… I’m so cl-mph.”

Keith looked up to see what had shut Lance up. He expected to meet Lance’s half lidded eyes staring down at him. Instead, he saw Lance’s mouth wide open and plump lips closed around a thick red tentacle, eyes rolled back in pleasure. Keith’s cock dribbled at the sight, and he moaned around Lance again.

Usually, Lance gave him some sort of warning before he came. He was so lost in his own pleasure this time that he didn’t even tug at Keith’s hair before he was flooding his mouth. Quickly recovering from the initial surprise, Keith swallowed everything down happily, moaning at the sweet taste that filled his mouth and wishing he could have more.

“Baby,” he moaned, pulling Lance closer to him. The tentacles that had wrapped themselves around Lance’s body retreated, and Lance whined, trying to reach out for them. 

Red, scorching jealousy ran through Keith’s veins and he grabbed Lance’s hands, turning him around so that he was laying on his stomach and pressed his whole body against him, his cock rutting against Lance’s eyes.

“Mine,” he growled against Lance’s right ear, biting it and piercing it with his fangs.

Lance shook his head. “Not only yours.”

And then Keith was lifted and taken away from his boyfriend. He trashed around at the beginning; he needed to be with his mate, to fuck him until he was full. But the tentacles began wrapping around his body again, restricting his movement and rendering him unable to move as they placed him in front of the huge eye.

The irises started to swirl, and Keith hissed at it, showing his teeth.

A hand on his hair made him turn around to meet Lance, who was staring at the eye with a lazy smile and hazy expression. His pupils were so dilated that they reflected the swirling colours in front of them.

“One way or another you’ll give in, Keith,” he murmured against Keith’s ear, as he forced his head to face front again at the same time that a tentacle wrapped around his neck and started to squeeze, cutting off his air.

Keith opened his mouth and tried to breathe, but his breathing tubes were completely blocked. Before feeling the ache in his lungs, though, he started to feel all the touches amplified, making him try to buck his hips and arch his chest. 

Then came the ache, but when no air reached his lungs, he stopped feeling it, only to notice how the lights in his brain slowly started to turn off, until the only things he was aware of were the colours swirling in front of him and the low thrumming that made his body tremble.

Something entered his mind, something like a flitter thought. It felt like when Red tried to communicate with him, in concepts instead of words. It roughly translated to 

YOU ARE MINE NOW

Keith’s body went completely limp as he blinked slowly. His vision was getting covered with black spots, but he couldn’t seem to care. All he could think about was the sensations he was receiving. YOU ARE MINE NOW it repeated, and Keith nodded slowly as best he could. 

The tentacle around his neck uncurled slowly, and Keith’s body heaved with his first lungful of air. It felt like coming back from the dead. He could hear everything, feel everything, taste everything. Lance was mouthing at his nape as something rutted between his cheeks. A hand gripped his chin when a tentacle got closer to his face, and Lance forced his mouth open (although he didn’t need to).

“It only gets better,” he moaned against Keith’s ear as the tentacle slid inside his mouth. Keith happily closed his lips around it and sucked, his eyes rolling back when the overwhelmingly sweet slick touched his tastebuds.

He felt one of Lance’s fingers press against his entrance and he struggled to widen his legs. After only a few seconds of sucking, the tentacle shoved down his throat and started pouring more slick, letting Keith choke and try to swallow all that he could. It wasn’t like when Lance came, it was a lot more and it came faster.

He still moaned like a whore for it and clenched around Lance’s finger.

“So goo-AH!” Lance moaned against him.

A tentacle tugged at his cock as others massaged his balls. Keith let out a chocked sob as he tried to rock against the touches and into Lance. YOU ARE MINE. The tentacle slid out of Keith’s mouth, strings of slick and drool falling out when it did, and Keith breathed heavily through his mouth.

“Yeah,” he murmured. His eyes got lost in the colours swirling again, and he felt himself grow limper against the touches. All he had to do was lay back and take it; he would enjoy it more like that. 

“I can’t wait, Keith. I want to see you all filled up,” Lance said as he pressed his hand against Keith’s stomach and pushed another finger in, making Keith bite his abused lip. “You can’t even imagine how good it feels.”

“Please,” he moaned. “I need it.”

“I know, papi. I know.” Something else slid next to Lance’s fingers. It was a little bit thicker, and slicker. The small tentacle started to fuck in and out, scissoring him with Lance’s fingers, and looking for his prostate, although Lance beat it to that as he rubbed at it with the pads of his fingers.

Keith’s hips jerked forward as he shouted. “AH, LANCE! I’m… Cumming.”

In response, Lance bit his nape hard and rubbed harder at his prostate. Keith’s vision whited out as his orgasm wrecked through his body and he screamed. Another tentacle breached his entrance, rubbing against his walls and Lance’s fingers. It was thicker, and it made him shake with oversensitivity.

Keith’s knees hit the ground and his body immediately fell forwards, his face hitting the cushion of fallen petals. Something slid out of him, and then Lance was falling next to him.

“Kiss me,” he breathed out as he got onto his side.

YOU ARE MINE. 

Keith turned and grabbed Lance’s face to pull him in for a kiss. His tongue slid inside Lance’s mouth and he licked over his palate while Lance spread his legs and threw the left one over his hips, just in time to allow access to more tentacles to enter him. Keith broke away to throw his head back and moan. Once again, a tentacle slid inside his mouth and he sucked greedily, rolling onto his stomach so that he could arch his back and rock against the ones fucking him. 

A hand fell on top of his and squeezed, and Keith turned to look at Lance in the same position as him, hips being held by big tentacles, as one of the biggest he had ever seen fucked something into him. Lance’s mouth was open wide, and his tongue was out, drool dripping down his chin as he scrambled for purchase in the petals.

“More,” he moaned weakly, letting the side of his face fall against the ground as his eyes rolled back.

A wave of heat ran through Keith’s body, making him dizzy and sway a little bit. He wanted that. He wanted to feel as great as Lance was feeling right now. The tentacle in his mouth poured slick into his mouth, but this one was different. His skin began tingling where it had slipped out of his mouth and the muscles of his jaw fell asleep.

Slowly, his muscles started giving in. He physically couldn’t hold himself up, he couldn’t even move. The only thing holding him up were a few tentacles wrapped around his hips, and two holding his legs wide open.

The tentacles that were inside his ass slipped out, and something way bigger slid in. The thrumming got so intense that Keith couldn’t even listen his own breathing and he felt as his heart was going to burst out of his chest due to the vibrations.

YOU ARE MINE.

# . . .

A bright light was bothering him.

“Shh, he’s waking up.”

“Is he going to be okay?”

“We’ll have to see.”

“Hey, buddy.” Keith opened his eyes to meet Hunk’s brown ones. He was laying down on top of something soft and warm, while the whole team looked down on him. “How are you doing?”

Keith frowned and looked around. Was he in the infirmary? Why was he there?

His eyes landed on Lance’s worried look and the memories slowly started coming back to him. He had been fooling around when he saw Lance leaving the Castle. He’d followed him and…

“Oh, God,” he groaned, raising his aching arms up to rub his face. “I remember.”

“You do?” came Lance’s surprised voice.

“We were very worried,” Shiro started. “We didn’t find your message until…”

Keith’s breathing halted. “Didn’t find it? What do you mean you didn’t find it? How long did it take you to find us?” he asked, voice high pitched.

Pidge frowned. She was sporting one of the deepest blushed he had ever seen. “I thought you remembered what had happened.”

He groaned again, trying to sit up. He felt weak. “I do. In great detail.” He eyed Lance. “But time is something blurry.”

The paladins looked around with awkward expressions. It was Allura who stepped up and answered. “You sent a message. Those go to the Communication center, but it is currently abandoned to…, you know, lack of personal. If you had sent a distress message it would have reached the control deck directly.” The princess tore her eyes away from him, a blush of shame creeping up her neck and ears. “It took us a week to find you.”

That hit Keith like a brick. He and Lance had been in that cave for a week? It had felt like a long time, sure, but he had passed out so many times he thought his perception was ruined.

“You were okay when we found you. You only lost a little weight,” Shiro added.

Keith bit his lip, feeling the place where Lance had bit through his skin and how it had already healed.

“Could you leave us alone for a while?” he asked, taking Lance’s hand. 

The rest of the crew left in silence… Silence that remained between the two of them for a few minutes, before Keith pulled Lance onto his arms and hugged him tightly. He smelt of something sweet and the typical sterile scent of hospitals.

“How long have you been awake?” he asked his boyfriend. Lance was playing with his fingers distractedly, but he stopped.

“An hour or so.” He turned his neck so that he was able to look at Keith, and he seemed ashamed. “I don’t remember anything, but the guys told me what I did.” Keith’s heart clenched when he saw tears starting to pool in Lance’s eyes, and he hugged him closer. “I’m sorry you had to go through that because of me.”

“Shh. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. If you remember you must know how awful it is. You probably didn’t want it.”

Keith felt heat creep up from his chest up to his ears. Yes, he remembered everything, from seeing Lance, through the thorough breeding both of them had gone through, up to the crew finding them just in time to see how the monster fucked yet another batch of eggs into them, a few hours after they had pushed out the last.

He remembered it all, and the memory only made him feel too hot in his own skin and the tell-tale of arousal pooling in his gut.

“It’s okay, baby,” he assured him, begging that Lance didn’t notice the shakiness in his voice. “Plus, I remember everything, so I think I know why sometimes you go into trance like that…”

Lance frowned. “Does this mean that it can happen to you too now? And that you’ll have to take the pills too?” Keith nodded.

“I think I have an idea of how to make it better, though,” he murmured against the crook of Lance’s neck.


End file.
